1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fender for a vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a fender for an all terrain vehicle that may be configured in multiple positions.
2. Description of Related Art
Fenders and their use on vehicles are well known. In particular, fenders commonly are used on vehicles intended for travel off-road, such as ATV or all-terrain vehicles. Fenders typically serve as obstructions. For example, on an ATV, fenders may be used for example to block debris kicked up by the wheels, to act as a barrier to prevent a rider's feet from contacting the tires or other moving parts of the vehicle, etc.
Conventionally, fenders are incorporated into the body of the vehicle. Commonly, they are an integral part of the vehicle body. That is, the fender is continuous with the body, rather than being a separate piece. Even when conventional fenders are constructed as separate pieces from the vehicle body, they often are attached permanently to the vehicle, or at least in such a way that they cannot be removed or adjusted without considerable difficulty.
This conventional arrangement presents a number of disadvantages.
In certain circumstances it may be desirable to remove fenders from a vehicle. For example, the total weight of the vehicle is especially important for racing vehicles. The absence of fenders normally does not impair the basic functionality of a vehicle, i.e. it still can be operated. Therefore, when racing, it may be preferred to remove the fenders in order to minimize the weight of the vehicle, and thereby enhance its performance.
Likewise, in some circumstances it may be desirable to change the position of the fenders on a vehicle. The optimum position for a vehicle fender may vary, depending on a variety of factors. For example, with regard to their use as shields against debris kicked up by the wheels, the optimum position of the fenders may vary depending on the terrain that is being traversed, e.g. snow, mud, sand, gravel, etc. Similarly, with regard to their use as a barrier between a vehicle operator or passenger and the wheels or other moving parts, the preferred position of the fenders may vary depending on the number of persons on the vehicle, their height, weight, etc.
Furthermore, it may be necessary to replace the fenders of a vehicle. Fenders may damaged by rough terrain, impacts with hazards such as brush, trees, rocks, etc. In ATVs and other vehicles that are intended for use in difficult terrain, this is of particular concern. Conventionally, replacing the fenders on a vehicle is possible only if entire body panels are replaced. Often the body panels that incorporate conventional fenders are significantly larger than the fenders themselves. In some instances, the vehicle body may consist of a single integral piece of material, so that replacing a fender requires replacement of the entire vehicle body. Replacing large sections of a vehicle body when only the fender is actually in need of replacement may be inefficient, time-consuming, and/or expensive.
In addition, fenders that are incorporated as an integral part of the vehicle body normally must be made of the same material as the rest of the body. Thus, if a fender of a stronger material is desired, it may be necessary to use that material in the rest of the body as well. This may be disadvantageous for reasons such as cost, weight, etc.
Also, forming a vehicle body as a single piece may be disadvantageous regardless of the materials used. For example, the molds, dies, or other tooling used to produce the body generally become larger and more expensive as the body becomes larger and more complex. Thus, reducing the size of the panel or panels making up the body may reduce the cost and difficulty of producing the body.
Fenders that are permanently or semi-permanently attached to a vehicle, as is conventional, cannot readily be adjusted, removed, or replaced to address disadvantages such as those described above.
As a further matter, conventional fenders generally are made to be attached to only a single location on a vehicle. Thus, even if a conventional fender were secured in such a way as to be removable, it could not be readily adjusted or moved to other positions on the vehicle.
Thus, in order to produce a vehicle having variations wherein the fenders in different positions, it is conventionally necessary to produce unique fenders for each position. For example, if it were desired to operate a vehicle with the fenders at one height when traveling on sand, and at a different height when traveling on mud, two separate sets of fenders would have to be manufactured. To change fender positions after delivery of the vehicle, it would be necessary to remove the old fenders, and mount a second set of fenders in the new position. Furthermore, even if the fenders are not made to be removable after delivery, with such an arrangement it would be necessary for the vehicle's manufacturer to produce several different fender designs for each type of vehicle.